Once Upon a Time
by BANDANAMANlove
Summary: We all wish for that happy ending. We all want that knight in shining armor, in Claire's world that beginning is something she grew up with, it a part of her. She'll hold on to it for dear life, even if a certain someone wants to take it away...
1. Fairy Tale Beginnings…

_|P R O L O G U E|_

_**Fairy Tale Beginnings…**_

Once upon a time there was a lovely family of five. The mother was a pretty blonde-haired woman, her name was Arielle, and she was a motherly character, although she caught sicknesses easily, but it never stopped her from helping out with farm work and helping others out. Her husband Matthew was a big man, but he was also a very gentle and humorous person. He loved Arielle with every fiber of his being. If Arielle felt that she was catching a small cold, Matthew would give her the day off to relax. Arielle tried telling her husband she was alright, but nevertheless Arielle would take the day off to make him happy. The couple lived in Forget-Me-Not Valley, a peaceful valley that had a beach and many interesting people.

Arielle and Matthew had three children. Their first child was a boy and he was his father's clone, he was an adventurer. He was named after Arielle's favorite uncle, Jonathan, but everyone called him Jack, it was simpler, the way he liked it. The second child was a girl. She was a mix of both her mother and father. She had her father's brown hair, her mother's fair skin, but her eyes were a peculiar amethyst color. Her name was Julianne, she was usually known as Jill to everyone; expect her younger sister who called her Pony, due to her hair always being in a ponytail. That's me, Clarissa or notoriously known as Claire, I had my mother's blonde hair and my dad's blue eyes. I was the baby of the family. I did my small share of the farm work… But there was never enough practice until the worst nightmare of my life happened. Remember this:

Just because people are nice doesn't mean they will get happy endings.

* * *

|A U T H O R ' S _N O T E_|

Yes, my dear lovelies, this is my first fanfiction! Here are a few rants before I head off to bed.

1.) Me and typing at midnight = lots of grammar mistakes and etc!  
2.) This fic will probably be Claire & Skye, so yay! :)  
3.) Since I'm so weird, I have a tendacy to make things (such as names and places, etc..) sound fancy and I wanted to make things clear before I post the next chapter!  
4.) Review! Even if I probably cry (not really) your reviews help me write better and all that fun stuff!

~ Nighty nights, Izzy (BANDANAMANlove)


	2. My Worst Nightmare

_|O N E|_

_**My Worst Nightmare…**_

**Claire Warner, August 27****th**** (SUMMER)**

My life. My life was filled with love from my family, fun from everyone around me, and hardships that make me learn something new. I was the pretty blonde from Enchantment Farm. Sure, I was somewhat spoiled, but I did my fair share of the farm work I was assigned, for goddess's sake I even did an extra job for my sister, Pony! I will be always known as the little blonde girl Arielle and Matthew Warner had. I bet you that some of the gossip that has made it around the valley has something to do with me, little "Miss Spoiled Brat"….

Once upon a time, my parents decided to take a trip to an island. I forget the name of the island, but it had been rebuilt from its former ruins and became a beautiful place. My mother was informed about it from her best friend, Ava. I have no idea were this island was, but my parents were going to the city and then taking a boat from there to this island. They both decided that a second honeymoon was needed. I giggled and continued doing my work as they told me. The house's atmosphere became busier; Momma needed this and that done before they left. Dad wanted that fence mended and the medical supply for the livestock was running low. The list went on and on. Then the day came. Momma and Dad held their bags, and Uncle Tak went with them since he had to take the shipping and he wanted to escort them over to the docks in the city. I smiled and I tried not to cry, but when Momma and Dad hugged me, the tears slid out.

"Clairie, don't cry! We'll see each other again very soon!" My mother said reassuringly.

I felt stupid. I was seventeen for crying out loud, and I was crying about my parents leaving me!

"Claire-Bear," I heard my father say in his gentle voice. "Don't worry about it. I'll bring you something extra special…" He whispered the last part in my ear.

"I didn't want to cry about this!" I managed to choke out.

Before I knew it, I was being hugged by everyone. I felt loved, as usual, and happy. When they left, I lingered for a few moments watching my parents leave the valley. Jack didn't make fun of me, nor did Pony tease me about being a crybaby. They had their own emotions to battle. Except mine won.

_One Week Later,_

No one has been able to do more than the basic needs of farming and living. I never thought that would ever be possible. Pony has always been the cheery one; I remember when I was nine I broke my leg. Pony was there to joke and make me laugh. Jack on the other hand was being a complete brotherly idiot, but I still loved him. Something was missing, forever and I couldn't do anything to make it better.

Uncle Tak told the story with the infamous "once upon a time" beginning. "Your parents were minding their own business, as usual. I was informed that they were shot by a gang in the city. When they arrested the murders they told them that they shot the wrong people. I'd rather think of it as, they were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Either way, those people aren't leaving the jail for a long time…"

The inhabitants of our house were zombies. Our friends, tried to comfort us, but it was useless. We wanted to mourn my parents' death with our siblings. We planned a funeral, nothing to fancy, but they were buried in a clearing in the forest, where my Dad first proposed to Momma. I kept on glancing in the direction of the Goddess Pond during the memorial service questioning the Harvest Goddess.

"_Why us? Why me?"_

Soon after the funeral wills were being read. Surprisingly, Momma had a farm under her name in Mineral Town. Grandpa Harrison originally left the farm to the other children, but they couldn't take it due to the fact they were committed to their own farms. We were given time to figure out the future. Pony and I were attempting to split the fancy jewelry Momma had. While we were doing that, Jack was cleaning the tools. We were pretty silent.

"I've been thinking," Jack confessed, "that I would like to start over…"

Pony stopped looking at the necklace that held the wedding ring (add something to describe her facial expression). "Jack, are you trying to say you want to leave the Valley!?"

The eldest brother sighed. "Yes Pony, you know how I am. I want to explore the world, fen-"

"Jack!" I cut him off angrily, "You're better off taking over the family farm."

"I'm siding with Claire here." Pony said.

"Hey, no offense, but I want to leave. It's been my dirty little secret. Leave the Valley and start my own farm. Like.... Like grandpa."

I glared the boy - though he was more man now- that was my brother.

"Look, I can't stop you Jack, but I was thinking to claim the farm in Mineral Town.," Pony paused, "But, I'm not as flighty as you… Claire?"

I looked at my siblings, "Look guys, if you want to leave the Valley, fine. I can take care of myself and the farm. Maybe I'll end up as an old unmarried farmer."

"Claire!" My siblings protested.

Before they could say anything, "It's poss-."

"DON'T JINX IT!" Classic Pony.

"I'm going to bed. Good Night." I rolled my eyes. I heard a chorus of 'Night' from Pony and Jack.

**Jack Warner,**

Pony and I stayed silent while Claire was getting ready for bed, when we finally heard silence I broke the silence.

"I think Claire should stay here on the farm…" I started honestly.

"Why do you say that?" Pony replied in with a hint of ice in her voice.

"The farm is already running, there's enough income to start over. We would have to sell a lot of the animals, but it would be worth it…" I sighed.

"Are you trying to say Claire is too stupid to run a farm!?" Pony nearly screamed. Her amethyst eyes were cold, but also on fire.

"No-." I was cut off by an angry Pony.

"Just because she's the youngest, just because she was our parents' baby, doesn't give her the right to be the stupid one. The weak one!"

Her fingers were shaking. The necklace with mom's ring fell on the table, in front of me. Tears were streaming down her face. I stood up. Before I knew it, Pony opened the front door quietly and left. I could hear her run off into the distance; I could also hear the muffled tears. I was tired of this. Being the oldest, I was sick of this Valley in a way, but I still loved it. I didn't put the tools away; they sat where they were. I could hear my father scolding me, but I didn't care. I went outside and I was greeted by the cool summer night air. I started for the Goddess Pond.

When I got to the Goddess Pond, Pony was sitting by the pond, crying. Her sobs were loud, and I could feel her mixed emotions. I guess that's what happens when you live with three women for about twenty-two years...

"Pony…" I said.

"Don't talk to me right now," Pony said in icy voice I rarely heard.

"I'm sorry." I said, exhausted,

"I don't want to hear it right now."

"Dammit, Pony what do you fucking want!" I yelled at my sister.

Before I knew it, my cheek had been slapped, and I felt the icy sting of her anger seeping through from the blow..

"Go away," Pony said calmly. "I need to be alone."

I left my sister by herself. It was clear that she didn't need help to defend herself. What was it with women!? When you don't go and cheer them up, they make you feel bad, and when you actually do go and try to comfort them, you get a slap in the face in return. My steps were quick and silent, and when I got the end of the path I punched one of the giant trees nearby. I could feel tears streaming down my face. I continued punching the tree until I felt the blood ooze out of the cuts on my hand.

"I'm sorry." I managed to choke out, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

|A U T H O R 'S _N O T E_|

1.) Thanks for the review! And to clarify yes, my username does refer to Big Time Rush.  
2.) Sorry for the wait, I just came back from spring break so I had to catch up on everything and whatnot.  
3.) I also changed the rating in case of any swearing and etc..  
4.) R&R!

Hopefully I covered everything I needed to cover!  
-Izzy!


End file.
